School Trip
by ZeroMoon1129
Summary: First Academy trip to Sunagakure. Boruto's going to look at Inojin being close to Sarada. Sarada's going to find her Papa there. Inojin's going for inspiration for art. What can go wrong in the ten days trip? Post-700...
1. Chapter 1: Trip to the Sand

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

In a fine day in the Academy, Uzumaki Boruto was scowling on his seat with Nara Shikadai sleeping next to him. Looking at the window for his escape plan, he turned to the other side to see both Uchiha Sarada and Yamanaka Inojin paying close attention to Shino-sensei. The sight of the two together somehow annoyed him since the start of their Academy days.

"And that's it for the day. Now, I need all your attention." Shino said while waving papers on his hand.

"What's that, sensei?" a girl from the front asked.

"These are forms for your parents to sign for the upcoming trip."

"Ha? What trip?" Boruto asked.

Shino sighed "It's a ten days trip to Sunagakure a week from today, Boruto. It is to let you learn and experience a different environment as future ninjas. I told you this yesterday."

"Hmmm, wasn't listening then." All the kids laughed except a few.

Boruto glanced at Sarada who was not laughing along with Inojin and also the sleeping Shikadai and the ever-munching Akimichi Chocho.

"So, I need your parents to sign them if you want to go and I need them tomorrow." Shino gave the front rows the sheets which were passed to the back.

The young blonde looked at the sheet and the word 'with the consent of parents/guardian' made him think of his busy father.

* * *

"YOSHI! Shikadai, are you going dattebasa?!"

"Ha? I'll pass. It's too troublesome."

"Hmmmm, Chocho wa?"

"Emmm? Me? No way. I can't eat my chips on the way."

Boruto frowned even though he thought the trip to be too bothersome.

"Hee, Sarada, you're going too?"

Boruto turned to see Inojin and Sarada talking to each other.

"Hai, Inojin. I thought it would be great to see another village first. How bot you?"

"I want to. It would be nice for my paintings and mother would force me into it too."

Jealous at the conversation, Boruto shouted "YOSHIYA! Sunagakure, here I come!"

"Ha? You're noisy, Boruto..." Shikadai slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

After school finished, Boruto was walking towards his home when he saw Sarada at Yamanaka Hana with Inojin. Quickly hiding outside the shop, Boruto tried to eavesdrop.

"Here. Mother asked me to give this to your mum." Inojin handed the bouquet of red poppies.

"Thanks, Inojin. Mama would love them. So, where's Ino-baasan?"

"Don't know. I think she should be back soon to cook dinner for father. He's coming back today for a mission...Ah!" Inojin froze at the upset Sarada. "Gomen, Sarada."

"What? I don't need your sorry."

"But..." Behind, Boruto silently giggled _"Hehe, screw up._"

Feeling sorry for his words, he looked around and grabbed a pink azalea. He gave it to the young Uchiha, which surprised her. "Wh...What's this?"

"Father told me to give a girl a flower when she's sad."

"Is..Is that so? Wh...I'm not sad!" Sarada blushed and Inojin smiled, similarly to Sai.

"So, you're definitely going to the trip, Inojin?"

"Mhm, you too?"

"Yeah...I need to."

"To see Sasuke-jisan?" Inojin said.

"_Sasuke-jisan?!_" Boruto thought.

"Papa should be somewhere. I might see him there."

"Mhm, definitely." Both smiled though the girl gave the Uchiha signature smirk. Sarada then left the shop with a bouquet of red poppies and the azalea in her hands as Boruto looked at her walking away.

* * *

Boruto reached home and heard loud thundering footsteps. His sister, Himawari, more than a year younger, quickly hugged him.

"Okaeri, oniichan!" Boruto pulled his sister away as his mother appeared with an apron.

"Ara, okaerinasai, Boruto. How's school today?" Hinata asked.

"Boooring. Ehm, mum, I wanna ask..."

"Em?" Hinata turned to her eldest son.

"Eh...nothing." Boruto turned away.

Surprised that her usual brash son would speak his mind out but not now, she knew the perfect way to make him say it and that way comes once in a while.

"Boruto, if you can't say it to me, maybe you might want to say to your father."

"Hmph, as if! Dad's never home! All he cares is work, work and..."

"Work again, Boruto?" A deep matured voice spoke up as the owner showed up behind Hinata. Boruto had his eyes widened and ran towards the man.

"Father! You're back!"

"Haha! Of course I'm back. Come on, let's have our talk in dinner."

"YOSHIYA!"

The family of four sat down for their rare family dinner since Naruto's reign as the Seventh Hokage. During dinner, Boruto decided to take the sheet out.

"Ehm, mum, dad, there's going to be a school trip to the... argh what that name again?!"

"Sunagakure."

"Ah yeah! Sunaga...How did you know, Dad!?"

"Who do you think agreed to this, Boruto?"

"Hehe" Boruto chuckled.

"So, do you wanna go or not?"

"Hmmmm." Boruto thought back of Sarada and Inojin's conversation. Not that he likes the bookworm, but seeing they together makes him puke. He then nodded which led Naruto to grab a pen and sign the sheet.

"Here you go. Make sure you learn as much as you can and also enjoy it too!"

"OK YOU BETCHA DAD!" Both males grinned at each other while Hinata and Hiwamari happily looked at the two bonding closely.

* * *

"A trip to Sunagakure?"

Sarada nodded when her mother asked her during dinner.

"Well isn't that great? When I was your age, I couldn't even look outside the walls as it was too dangerous at that time."

"Really, Mama? That means you only went outside when you and Papa became Genins?" Sarada curiously asked as she rarely hears stories of her Mama and Papa together.

Sakura nodded and Sarada slightly smiled at the 'superiority' she had over her parents.

"I want to find Papa if he's there."

Sakura paused and looked at the girl. Deep down, she knew that despite his constant absence in his daughter's life, Sasuke deeply loves Sarada and would give everything for her sake although he believed that his path of redemption would never be over.

"Is that so? But you know, Sarada, Papa might be back here during your trip." Sakura teased.

Sarada spoke up "No way, Mama. I'm gonna see Papa in the trip!"

"Hm, shall I take it as a bet, Uchiha Sarada?"

The Uchiha looked at her mother with fiery onyx eyes "I'll take it, Mama!"

Sakura laughed and prompted the girl for her sheet to sign on. Looking at Sarada, she is no doubt Sasuke's daughter with that competitive side of his. Sakura finally signed the sheet, which agitated the young girl.

"_Sasuke-kun, when will you be back?_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke sneezed in front of a fire as he was ready to rest for the day near the borders of the Land of Fire.

* * *

**Hi readers! Second ongoing story to write! Had this idea of school trip for a while and I just have to write it down. This is right after chap 700. In here, I have Boruto who doesn't like nor hate Sarada but jealous of Inojin being close to Sarada. So, there's going to be 'competition' between Boruto and Inojin.  
**

**PS. I just can't help putting Inojin as Sarada's potential love interest and also Sarada as Inojin's. **

**Enjoy^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Triangle?

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

_*Next day_*

Aburame Shino opened the doors to the Hokage office and witnessed the usual. Piles of papers and ramen cups on the table, in a messy way. "_And they think Hokages have all time in their life..._"

"Hokage-sama." Shino called.

"Heaah?" The now adult-Naruto appeared behind the papers with a frown, indicating another all-nighter.

"Here's the list of students who signed up for the trip to Sunagakure." Shino passed the list to Naruto.

"Hnmmm, it's not alot as I expected."

"It's a given. That's because those children are only 6 years old and a single trip there takes three days. You can't blame the parents for worrying for their children's safety."

"That's true. But that again..." Naruto grinned at the list of several familiar names "...looks like our usual gang off children are gonna be in it. Who are the teachers in charge again?"

"Hamada Kira, Akigawa Tougi, and me. The shinobi accompanying us as guard will be Sarutobi Konohamaru."

Naruto smiled at the mention of the last name though he can smell trouble between Konohamaru and Boruto.

"I guess that's alright. So, what's the plan again?"

Shino sighed at the Hokage's forgetfulness and began explaining the trip's schedule for the ** time.

* * *

At the Academy, Boruto was putting a duster above the door, as one of his pranks to Shino-sensei. Grinning to the max, Boruto turned to see a lazy-looking Shikadai glancing at his prank.

"Don't you even get tired of it? Putting pranks is sooo troublesome." Shikadai emphasized his father's signature words.

"Tchtchtch...Shikadai, we gonna be ninjas and ninjas will be doing things like this outside the village, which is what we're gonna do next week!"

Shikadai stared with the lazy look ". . . don't getcha meaning...""

"Hn, how pointless."

The annoyed Boruto turned to the familiar female voice who always disregards his 'brilliant' ideas. Sarada was reading 'Geography of The Sand' at the back of the class to prepare in advance for the trip when Boruto step-by-step stomped his way to the Uchiha. Sarada then side-looked at her least wanted friend.

"Hnnnn? Four-eyes like you wouldn't understand a genius like me."

"Hn, a genius that got last in the last exams." Sarada responded.

Pissed by her arrogant attitude, Boruto shouted "What was that, smartie pants!?"

"Ha... Boruto, no fighting here."

Boruto turned his eyes to the ignorant Inojin who just arrived to sit next to Shikadai. "Errrr, Inojin..." He then shifted his stare back and forth from Inojin to Sarada, which the latter noticed immediately.

Sarada frowned "What?"

"Hmph!" Boruto growled as he returned to his seat, unpleasantly thinking back the time he eavesdropped Sarada and Inojin together in Yamanaka Hana.

"All right, everyone. It's ..." Shino paused when a duster fell onto his head and caught it from falling to the ground. "Boruto, you..." The adult's face went pale after smelling something extremely familiar.

"This is...!? Boruto!" Shino turned to the prankster who was laughing with the rest of the class.

"Now, how did you like my genius brain, four-eyes?!" Boruto, feeling proud, questioned the Uchiha whose face full of irritation for disrupting the class. But she was not the only one not laughing at the prank. Shikadai was being too lazy to even know about the prank while Inojin muttered something out of pity for both Boruto and Shino-sensei.

"Not again..."

* * *

"...and that is what happened."

Shino finished explaining to his former teammate and Boruto's mother, Hinata with the boy pouting next to him. Hinata, with a motherly expression, looked at Boruto.

"Boruto, it's bad to prank with your teachers. Now, please apologize to Shino-sensei." Hinata asked.

The boy, who is stubborn in a certain way, gave in to his mother's demand and turned to Shino "...Sorry, sensei."

Shino sighed that the boy's actions will never be the last even after he graduate from the Academy. After Shino accepting Boruto's apology, both mother and son were walking out of the school when Hinata asked her son.

"Boruto."

"Yes, mum?"

"Why did you do it?"

Boruto stared at his mother, knowing that she obviously knew his pranks in school since day 1.

Hinata continued "I understand about the duster but to put pesticide on it... It's quite unlike you, dear."

_Dear. _That word demands serious, ..._serious, ...**very serious**_ explanation, which Boruto fears the most. Frankly, he did not even know that the prank went too far. He suddenly heard laughter near the Academy gates and saw Sarada and Inojin's mothers chatting with their children at their sides. Sarada's mother called Hinata over, who went forth with Boruto.

"Hinata, it's been a while. Boruto in trouble again?"

"Hai, Sakura-san. Sorry for causing any trouble to Sarada-chan and Inojin."

"MUM!" Boruto lashed out of embarassment while Sarada and Inojin stared at him.

"By the way, is Boruto going for the trip? The trip's gonna be great for the kids." Ino asked.

"That's right. It's great for them since we couldn't have them in our time." Sakura said.

"Shikadai would be seeing Kazekage-sama and Kankuro-san there too." Hinata added.

While the mothers were having their time, the children were in theirs as well.

"SOooo, you're going too, four-eyes?" Boruto asked even though he knew the answer already.

"Hn. Most definitely. I'm surprised that sensei didn't suspended you from the trip after that."

"HMPH! Like it's that big of a problem."

"...but to think of spraying pesticide...ha..." Sarada sighed at the blonde's stupidity which is over an average person's level.

"So, you did notice it..."

"But, you don't really take things that far, Boruto. So, why...?" Inojin asked.

Boruto paused as he secretly glanced between Sarada and Inojin, which was noticed by Ino. Ino then became excited at the 'love triangle', which she whispered to Sakura and Hinata.

"Girls, looks like someone's liking someone there."

Not appreciating Ino's sneaky grin, Sakura looked at the children and understood her best friend's intention immediately but couldn't stop her in time.

"Inojin!"

"Yes, Mother?" Inojin got startled by his mother's sudden call.

"You're gonna have to watch out in the trip. And watch over Sarada."

"But why? Isn't she the best in our class?"

"Tch, tch, tch. Best _girl _student in the class while you, my son, are the best _boy _student."

"Wait a minute, Ino-baachan! Being number one doesn't mean they're strong."

Irritated by the sudden statement, Sarada lashed out "What was that, Boruto!? Not like a deadlast like you can hold himself in battle!"

"Hmph, that's just one exam, four-eyes. I'll show you what a great ninja I am in this trip. So, bring it on!" Though he pointed at Sarada, his eyes were set at the confused Inojin. Hinata, realizing Ino's intention and Boruto's secret glances, smiled to Sakura.

"It's just like Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san in the past, right Sakura-san?"

Sakura just sighed "More like forever..."

While Ino grinned at her son being 'love-rivals' with Boruto for Sarada, Sakura could immediately predict the future; trouble...

**###**

**Sorta a filler here but don't wanna rush things. The real deal starts in the next. So first, hope enjoy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Kiss!

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

After the final rounds of confirmation with their parents, the participating Academy students were gathered in a classroom for a short briefing of the ten-days trip to Sunagakure. Most of them were showing their excitement as the trip was about to take place in three days time. Boruto was blankly staring at the window when shrieks of girls screaming over their heads hit Boruto's head.

"Kyah! Inojin-kun's going too!?"

"My life's going to be soo perfect!"

"..._What's that all about? He's just a pale foul-mouthed goody-two-shoes mama's boy._" Boruto annoyingly thought as the subject appeared on sight, entering the room without care. After greeting Shikadai and Chocho, Inojin sat on his seat when he noticed a shadow in front. He looked up and got his first shock of the day; Boruto squatting angrily on the table in front of the Yamanaka.

"Errr, what's wrong with you, Boruto?"

Boruto ignored the question as he continued glaring despite the angry demands next to him.

"Boruto, get away from Inojin-kun!"

"Inojin-kun, show him what you got!"

Unsettling with the attention, Inojin nervously smiled at the blonde "Em, is there anything I can do for you?"

"_That skin, eyes and smile... Just what did that four-eyes see in him!?_"

Boruto continued throwing electric daggers at Inojin, who cluelessly did not noticed nor replied the daggers back. Suddenly, a sudden push from the back had Boruto lost his balance and leaned forward. Well, like father, like son... and history repeated itself...once again.

Everyone in the room including Inojin's fan-girls were in deep shock as they just witnessed something that everyone would not see everyday. They just saw two boys' lips locking against each other with their widened eyes. Within one second, the two parted quickly and began coughing their mouths out for their lives.

"Boru...too...I didn't...know you're like that...!" Inojin spoke while coughing.

"Hell...I am!" Boruto replied.

Both of them noticed the amiss and turned to the door, seeing Uchiha Sarada and Shino-sensei paralyzed with their jaws opened in shock.

"Sa...Sarada! It's not what you think..." Boruto unknowingly tried to explain before Sarada finally spoke.

"Boys...are really weird..."

Boruto was left immobilized before he got himself pummeled by the girls as Sarada sat in front and normally-lazy Shikadai shaking Inojin out of his out-of-body experience.

"_Don't think anyone's gonna be happy knowing about this, especially..._" Shino thought and remembered the infamous scene on his first Genin day.

* * *

"And so... here's the list of things you should be bringing in this trip." Shino waved a paper in his hand as the students read through the list.

"What the heck!? Only three meals a day!? That's not normal!" Chocho complained.

"It's you that's not normal, fatty." Inojin sighed at the obvious. Really, how much can this Akimichi eat a day?

"Hmph, whatever. I'm just gonna bring my own food."

"Ha...So troublesome..." Shikadai finally spoke out. Inojin was left sighing towards his 'incompetent' friends, who will definitely be his future teammates. Honestly, he would not mind teaming with other people, if it was not for the sake of traditions. Thinking of possible teammates he would work well with, his eyes were immediately set at the sight of Sarada who was busy thinking of other necessary items to take.

"_Sarada would make a great teammate. Smart, sharp, strong...but stuck-up._"

Without realizing, class was immediately dismissed when all the children running out for their 'freedom', before their ten-days of 'true freedom'.

* * *

Three days later,...

Parents and children gathered around the Konoha gate as their final meeting before the children's departure. Although in his official duties, Naruto did spared some time for some words to his son.

"Bag?"

"Check..."

"Torchlight?"

"Check.."

"Underwear?"

"Ch...Dad!?"

"Just kidding, kiddo. Just one last one... Cup Ramen?

"DUH DATTEBASA!" Boruto enthusiastically responded as he faced his grinning father, smiling mother and pouting Himawari with a bag.

"Himawari. You know you can't go with your brother." Hinata tried to comply with her daughter.

"IYADA (Don't want)! I wanna go with oniichan!" The young girl whined with Boruto sighing for ways to stop his sister. He then got an idea and relayed it quickly.

"Oi, Himawari. Wanna know a secret?" Boruto lurked the curios girl. "Actually, there's a ghost in the trip and oniichan's gonna get rid of it in Dad's place."

The word 'ghost' made Himawari shaken and held her arms around Hinata in fear, which made both parents chuckled at Boruto 'brotherly idea'.

"Go...Good luck, oniichan! You can do it!" Himawari innocently supported her brother's _mission._

Feeling a burden off his shoulders, he looked around to see the new Ino-Shika-Cho with their parents, but sadly at one corner where his favorite aunt Sakura was alone talking to Uchiha Sakura.

"If anything, just talk to sensei, ok Sarada?"

"Hai, Mama." Sarada happily replied. Deep inside, she was quite reluctant to left her Mama alone in the village but knowing Mama dislikes being seen as weak, which happened in rare cases, the young Uchiha held back her thoughts. Sakura, noticing her expression, reached out in her pockets and placed it in Sarada's hand.

"What's this, Mama?" Sarada asked of the unusual necklace, but with a familiar emblem on the locket.

"You know, Papa made this when you were born but you know him. He's just too shy to wear it around you."

"But...Papa said it would be better to wear it after I become a Genin." Sarada said as she recalled her father talking briefly about the Uchiha clan's history but explaining that she would learn more about their demise in the future, which Sarada agreed. That was because she saw sadness in her father's eyes which she hates to see, even now.

"You don't have to wear it, Sarada. Just keep it with you at all times." Sakura smiled at her daughter, which was reciprocate.

Then, Sarada turned around as she sensed someone looking at her for a while. After seeing Boruto and exchanged eye contact, the kissing scene reappeared in her mind and her face showed disgust at the Uzumaki.

Boruto, initially gave a scowl, then frowned at the Uchiha's face. Both began glaring at each other for no reasons when Shikadai called Boruto.

"Oi, Boruto, you might wanna stop that unless you want another smooch." The Nara lazily talked, holding his bag over his right shoulder.

"WHAT! Like anyone would wanna do that to four-eyes!" Boruto lashed out.

Sarada sighed "_This is why boys are stupid. Can't he think of it as a stupid joke?_"

"Just watch and see! I'm gonna rock and roll this trip and no one's gonna stop me!" Boruto changed the subject excitedly.

"Don't tell me..." Shikadai predicted.

"Hehehehe...just wait and see my genius plans!"

"Do you mean stupidity, Boruto" Inojin apathetically asked with Chocho giggling in her chips.

"What was that, pale-face!?"

"Just quit it! We don't want trouble before the trip even starts!" Sarada took charge in the group she was assigned in with.

"Hmph." Boruto arrogantly turned away.

Sarada glanced at the team she was assigned with and sighed at the members "_Can't believe I'm with greedy Chocho, lazy Shikadai and idiot Boruto. At least, Inojin's normal... with a foul-mouth..._"

Boruto happily stepped forth "Come on, everyone! Let's move it then!"

* * *

**Another chapter in another week...**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, especially the twist in that infamous NaruSasu part^^**

**Thanx for those who follow, fav &amp; reviewed^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Not There

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

Finally the children and the Academy senseis left Konoha on foot first, according to their plan.

"Neh everyone, let's hv an all girls' night tonight!" Ino declared next to her sighing husband.

"Ino, you're acting as if you're finally free from a mission or something..." Sakura frowned at her best friend's 'happiness'.

"Come on, Forehead! We couldn't really have a proper night out with the kids around. Isn't that right, Hinata!?"

"W...Well, you could say that..."

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted in surprise to the Hyuuga's words.

"Everyone, let's have a barbecue night tonight then. Everyone's included." Choji spoke out with Karui glaring.

"Not so fast, big man! We have tons of cleaning to do and you're not leaving my sight til it's done! Come on!" Karui then dragged Choji by the collar who was crying for meat, much to everyone's surprise that the former Kumo kunoichi could pull the large Akimichi without effort.

"Hai, as expected of Karui-san." Hinata spoke out with Himawari excitedly watching.

"Well, serves him right for leaving all the plates unwashed all the time." Temari responded.

"So, are we on?" Ino looked at the other three women.

"Sorry but let's have it tomorrow instead since we'll be free for the next week as well." Temari said

"Me too, Ino-san." Hinata followed by.

"Hmph, thanks for the ditch then. Sakura, you're with me?"

"Sorry but I seriously have to work at home tonight. Tomorrow alright..." Sakura responded to the blonde's disappointment.

The group of parents then slowly dispersed to their homes for their one-to-one night with their children's absence, except for Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

On the pathway, Boruto was looking bored as he looked at the adults Konohamaru and Shino talking. He turned around to see Chocho doing her usual stuff and Shikadai walking with his half-asleep face.

_"He is actually awake or sleeping?" _

_10 minutes passed..._

"SENSEI, are we there yet?!" Boruto threw a tantrum which had everyone's attention on him.

"You know, Boruto, it normally takes three days to reach Sunagakure one way and with you kids around, we'll probably take five." Konohamaru patiently explained.

"WHAT! I don't wanna walk that long. It's boring!" Boruto complained.

"You..."

Sarada sighed and Boruto turned "What, four-eyes!?"

"You didn't read the trip itinerary, didn't you?"

"I...nery?" Boruto tilted his head and Shino decided to leave the Uchiha to explain everything as Boruto would not understand his explanation, unfortunately.

"Listen. Last time, our parents and many shinobis had to travel on foot for three days to reach Sunagakure. But with the new train built at the village borders three years ago, we'll reach Sunagakure in less than two days instead..."

Hearing a snore, Sarada stopped to see Boruto standing asleep with Shikadai next to him.

"You...!" Sarada held back her annoyance until Konohamaru went behind them and gave them their daily punch.

"WAKE UP, YOU TWO KORE! Listen when people's talking!"

"Konohamaru-sensei, it's boring. Can't we have a training session?!" Boruto threw his hands around while Shikadai sleepily looked forth. The jonin angrily held his fist and Boruto then glanced at Sarada and annoyingly, Inojin who was talking to her.

"As expected of you to memorize the itinerary, Sarada."

"Same goes to you too, right. How's your painting going?"

"Alright I guess. What do you think?" Inojin shared his painting scroll to Sarada, whose eyes showed approval to a close-up picture of a flower among trees.

Scowling at the happy conversation between the Uchiha and Yamanaka, Boruto turned to Shino "Shino-sensei, let's have our shuriken training here!"

"What are you talking about, Boruto?! You only learn that only after this trip!" The Sarutobi said to the pouting Uzumaki, who refused to back out.

Knowing things would not go their way until they do for the Uzumaki, Shino sighed "Fine. We'll have your shuriken training here but we'll have to pace faster then."

"Alright!" "_Then I'll show those two who's the best!_" Boruto glanced at the two.

* * *

While Konohamaru marking a tree for practice, Shino was teaching the children the proper hand position to hold a shuriken. Once he thought to be sufficient, he had Chocho, Shikadai, Sarada, Inojin and Boruto in line.

"Alright, just do as I taught you just now and throw the shuriken straight to the target mark." Shino pointed at a red circle made by the jonin who stood next to it.

"Sensei, what if we hit Konohamaru-sensei?" Chocho asked with chips in her mouth.

"Hehe, like that's gonna happen. Alright, let's start." Konohamaru grinned.

Chocho flung her shuriken forth which landed on a spot in between the tree and the ground. Shikadai then threw his which hit the tree at Konohamaru's knee level. As Shikadai walked back, Inojin congratulated his friend.

"Congrats, Shikadai. Thought you'll find it troublesome to throw it though."

"True but it's troublesome to hear senseí's whining too." Shikadai sighed and Inojin simply smiled.

"Next, Uchiha Sarada." Shino called. The Uchiha stepped forth and positioned herself in a proper position. With that, she managed to hit the target right on target, which earned her applause from Shino, Konohamaru, Chocho and Inojin.

"Good job, Sarada." Shino responded.

Sarada smiled "_Shannaro! Got it on my first try! Gonna show to mama and papa when I'm back!_"

As Sarada walked to the side, both Inojin and Boruto had their eyes on her which the latter noticed then in front of him as well. Upon the call, Inojin also positioned himself like Sarada and hit on target; his shuriken hit right next to Sarada's shuriken side by side. Again, applause was given to the Yamanaka. Initially frowning at his success, Boruto glanced at Sarada and frowned even more to see Sarada's onyx eyes glittering and her Uchiha smirk.

"Uzumaki Boruto, your turn."

"_Damn that Inojin. I'll show you two who's the best!_" Boruto positioned himself and quickly threw the shuriken with his eyes closed. Opening his cerulean eyes, Boruto went into shock, followed by Shino and other four children. The end-result even woke Shikadai from his nap with widened eyes. The jonin however could not understand their facial expressions.

"What's wrong?"

Sarada held her forehead with her hand and a sign as Inojin pointed with a nervous smile "Ehmmm, sensei..."

Looking at the point, Konohamaru followed it and looked down to see a shuriken in between his legs. If he was any shorter, that shuriken could have ended his manhood for life. Boruto slowly stepped backwards before the ultimate rage of the day.

"UZUMAKI BORUTO!"

* * *

**Alright that's it for the day^^ Hope you understand, imagine and enjoy this chap^^  
**

**Great thanx to those who fav, followed &amp; reviewed^^ Big thumbs up^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Night Talk

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

After the loud commotion in the afternoon, the group finally reached their destination for their first night stay. In front of their pathway was a small inn owned by an elderly couple who moved from Konohagakure for peaceful solitary. With Shino opening the door, they were greeted with warm welcome.

"Ai, irashai. It must be a long journey for you to come here." The old gentleman greeted Shino.

"Not at all. It must have been long for you to wait at this time around."

"Not at all. We're nothing but an old couple with freedom here. Come, I'll show you the rooms first while my wife care for the children."

As Shino followed the elder, Konohamaru stayed behind with the five children and were approached by the old lady with food and drinks in her hands.

"FOOD!" Chocho cried after suffering from starvation from her snacks an hour ago. Before she reached her mark, Inojin and Shikadai pulled her shirt together, holding her mark.

"Keep that pig mouth of yours away from our food, fatty." Inojin remarked nonchalantly.

"Haa, how troublesome."

"Mymy, it's alright. Here." The old lady pleasantly placed the food and drinks on a wooden table and Chocho immediately devoured the onigiris out of sight. Both Inojin and Shikadai sighed at the loss of their energy and efforts.

While watching the sight, Sarada was then approached by the lady and accepted a cup and onigiri from her.

"Thank you, obasan."

"You're welcome. My, you really do look familiar with that black eyes and hair."

Sarada gasped, with Boruto next to her barging his way into the conversation.

"Bachan, why do you say that?"

The lady placed her hand on her cheeks "Well, we had another visitor here before you children came in. He was a fine man, helping out in fixing the inn and doing several odd jobs that we old ones couldn't do. Come to think of it, without your hair being tucked in and glasses, you look really similar to him."

Thinking that man could be her Papa without a doubt, Sarada stepped forth "Do you know where he is now?"

"Hm, no I don't. He left the house this morning without any mention of his destination. I'm sorry" The old lady then sympathized the girl with concerns.

"Ah, no, it's fine." Sarada slightly sulked with Boruto at her side, thinking whether he should comfort her or not. Knowing that Sarada's main reason in coming along in this trip was to find her Papa, Boruto decided to speak out when the jounin sensei spoke up.

"Alright. That's enough for the night, guys. We need lots of rest before tomorrow."

Boruto pouted at the dense Sarutobi. The Aburame then appeared and guided everyone into a large room with futons opposing each other to put their bags aside for dinner. Although Shikadai was the first to collapse, Shino was the first to drag him out for the night feast; roasted wild boar, home-grown plants, grilled soy sauce fishes, rice and miso soup. Seven, including the inn owners enjoyed the abundance, especially the Akimichi who has to be stopped by Shino at times for the sakes of others' survival.

As a return of gratitude, the girls helped the lady in dish-washing while the boys cleaned the place up, traditionally mopping the wooden floor with cloth in their hands. Boruto, with his mischievous and competitive nature, tried to beat the absent-minded Inojin and Shikadai in wiping the most spots until he slipped against a pail of dirty water. The blonde was then drenched in dirty water, much to his annoyance. The shinobis on the other hand helped chopping firewood for cooking and winter storage.

Once their night duties were over, Shino brought the Academy students to their rooms and left them for their slumber. As expected, Shino and Konohamaru were residing in another room, more to avoid Boruto's tricks during and after their rest. After a tiring day, the children washed up separately and rest for the night.

* * *

The sound of a blanket being removed woke Boruto up. The blonde turned to his other side to see Uchiha Sarada looking outside through the open window without her glasses. Seeing sadness in her crystal clear onyx eyes under the moonlight, the Uzumaki remembered the previous conversation while being captivated by her eyes. As he was thinking, he heard another blanket being removed. The first voice caught his attention and prompted him to stay awake.

"Can't sleep?" Yamanaka Inojin asked as he sat next to Sarada and faced the serene scenery.

"Yeah."

"Thinking about Sasuke-ojisan?"

Sarada looked down, not wanting to show her vulnerability towards anyone.

"I heard from ojisan that Sasuke-ojisan was the one who caught the wild boar and fishes for our dinner."

"Is that so?"

"...I guess ojisan is doing lots of good things that many don't know." Inojin said with truth. Back in the village, he had heard stories from his parents and villagers. Stories which he thought to be amazing for the Uchiha to leave for so-called 'redemption', which he do not understand.

Sarada nodded with pride for her Papa "Ehm, you're right. Papa's always out there helping."

"Anyway, who knows? Your Papa might be on his way to either Sunagakure or Konohagakure." Inojin spoke with his signature smile.

Sarada smirked, not only about the bet she made with her Mama but also the assurance she received from Yamanaka Inojin. Despite his foul-mouth, the boy somehow has his way of knowing her problems and comforting her even before entering the Academy. The two continued to look out at the night scenery.

After hearing the silent conversation between the two, Boruto looked at his hand. Before their entries in the Academy, Boruto never understood how Sarada felt with Uchiha Sasuke's constant absence in her life as the girl always showed up with a strong, yet aloof expression. Only when his own father became the Seventh Hokage, he noticed the similar feelings as Sarada. However, both times he never comfort her.

Pouted under his blanket of his ignorance, Boruto finally surrendered himself into sleep.

* * *

Under the moonlight, Uchiha Sasuke was staring at an giant arch from a distance, smirking at his final destination of the night.

* * *

**Back in this story after two weeks!**

**Thanx, my readers for fav, follow &amp; reviewing! Really appreciate them alot!**

**Just can't help but to write a chap on Inojin comforting Sarada and Boruto feeling helpless/useless for not doing so...Do I sound evil here?heheeh**

**Anyway, enjoy this chap &amp; pls review this chap!^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Alone Now

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

Stepping forth the gigantic wooden gates to his home village, 27-years-old Uchiha Sasuke kept his glance upon the Hokage Monuments. There laid his best friend and teammate Uzumaki Naruto. Knowing that he has to report himself to the office as part of the 'conditions' made between the previous Hokage and the other Four Kages for his release, he reluctantly held back his urge to see his beloved family.

Wasting no time, he made several leaps to reach the doors to the office without much effort. No hesitation or formalities could hold him back as Sasuke immediately opened the door with his signature nickname being called out.

"Yo, Sasuke! Glad to see you back!" Naruto looked up among the stacks of books and papers.

"Hn, dobe."

"Come on, can't you give me a better answer?" Naruto whined with his dark circles.

"Hn." The Uchiha easily disregarded the demand.

"Haha, you never change. So, how's things in the west?"

Sasuke walked towards the side window to look at the darkened day with the single moon shining upon the village. "Nothing but sea and weird animals."

"Hmmm, anything else? You know..." Naruto grinned with expectations.

Sasuke sighed as he reached into his bag and threw a packet of powder to the Hokage. The latter confusingly stared at it before he exploded with joy. "NO WAY! DON' TELL ME THIS IS THE TOP SECRET RAMEN POWDER FROM THE LAND OF SHELLS! YOU'RE THE BEST SASUKE!"

Watching the joy made the Uchiha cringed in annoyance. How could this ramen-lover become a Hokage? Not only that, won't this guy die early with those noodles and powder. The Uchiha sighed and began to walk out from the room with his 'report' done.

"Thanks, teme, but I have a present for you too!" Naruto shouted from his desk.

"Present?" Sasuke turned around to the grinning Naruto "_Why am I having a bad feeling about this?_"

"Hehe, well, I sort of sent the kids for an Academy trip to Sunagakure and it's for ten days."

"What? Without anyone to look after?" Sasuke gave Naruto his signature glare. Naruto knew that glare six years ago. Since Sarada was born, Sasuke started giving his 'protective' glares to other boys who tried to approach his daughter. He actually set his mark on Boruto and Yamanaka Inojin; the former for being his teammate's son and the other his wife's best friend's son. Even the thought of seeing any of them making a move irked him into burning them with hell's fire for touching his daughter. Naruto however would be excited to see things going on between Boruto and Sarada, but probably at his cost under Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Shino, Konohamaru and another two Academy teachers are there. Nothing's gonna happen."

"_With the dobe's son, not a chance..._"

"Anyway, you're lucky enough for Sarada-chan to be away for the next ten nights."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as the words kept coming in "We can have our all guys night out!"

Dumbfounded, the Uchiha turned the door knob when the next one hit his nerve "And you and Sakura-chan can have se...!"

A sudden breeze was felt by the desk resident. After hearing the Uchiha's 'hn' with the door closed, Naruto stumbled across his front desk which was splat into two blocks equally. All his efforts of arranging the books and papers in order were in vain with all sliding among each other on the ground. His advisor will not spare a single word on the Hokage the next morning.

"ARGHHHHH, SASUKE YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

* * *

Uchiha 'Haruno' Sakura switched the lights on to the family flat. Lack of any response had the woman looked down to her fully-filled grocery bag with a sigh.

"Can't believe that I forgotten about Sarada, ha..." Sakura lightly hit herself on the head as she skilfully removed her heels outside. She walked towards the kitchen to prepare for her first solo dinner in the house when she felt a heavy weight on her back. Shocked, she quickly turned around to see a her husband back in flesh.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun! What...Why are you here?!" Sakura stuttered on her way, gaining a smirk from the Uchiha.

"I'm here because this is our house." Sasuke sarcastically replied. The woman than giggled at his joke and threw her arms around his waist, which was also returned.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

"Tadaima, Sakura." Sasuke buried his mouth and right hand into her fluffy, pink hair. Snuggling in happiness, Sakura then looked up with a sudden realization which slightly surprised the other "Right! Sarada's...!"

"I know. Naruto told me everything." Sasuke's artificial left hand pulled Sakura back to their original position again.

"That so..." The two were then buried with euphoria in their own world. Frankly, both Sasuke and Sakura has a short time together alone as a couple. With Sasuke's frequent travels and Sarada's birth, they never really think of the lack of time they actually spent together until now. The woman, after her earlier fit for Sarada's absence, is now filled with joy with her husband's physical touch on her back, head and warm sensation from his lips and covered chest.

Sakura slightly pulled away from Sasuke's embrace "Are you hungry? I can cook something, if you want to."

The onyx-eye nodded, but with the lack of warmth, he grew disappointed as he slowly removed his dark cloak, bag, and gloves onto the couch with his wife's back turned to the grocery bag. While Sakura kept herself busy with cooking and happiness in the dinner preparation for her Sasuke, the mentioned one entered his daughter's room out of curiosity.

The room was a simple child's bedroom. A light-blue room with a bed, closet, desk, chair, mirror and notice board. Well, Sarada insisted on the board for her Academy notes, which even he found it strange. A particular paper caught his eyes, leading the man to activate his clan's dojutsu to capture every detail in his mind. There pinned Sarada's first exam results which the girl showed the week before his last travel. Unlike his father who merely congratulated him with little effort and much distance, Sasuke refused to do the same by grabbing his own daughter into an embrace and relaying his words of pride within the household. Such vulnerability was shown only to Sarada and Sakura, his two prides, when he would never regret to do so.

"Sasuke-kun, dinner's ready!" Sakura's voice echoed into the room, having the man to walk out to his wife's side.

* * *

The dinner was satisfying as always, with Sakura filling the man with news on the village and the family and Sasuke filling the woman with stories of his travels. As he stood up, his eyes suddenly caught onto Sakura's back while she was washing the dishes. Irritated by the Uzumaki's words back in the office, he cursed the latter firstly for trying to pry into his and Sakura's privacy and now arousing him with 'those' feelings and wants.

Succumbing into those feeling, Sasuke hugged Sakura's waist and began kissing her neck. Shocked at the first action, Sakura was then shaken and shivered by the soft warmth on her neck. Knowing where this would lead to, she agreeably turned around to see such lustful obsidian and fill his mouth with her own warmth. After a struggle for domination, the two then made way into their bedroom for their long union of the night.

"_Maybe it is a good thing to have Sarada away for a while..._"

* * *

**Hi guys^^**

**U guys might think of this to be out-of-story but I wanna write what's going with the parents in Konoha other than the kids. Soooo yeah!**

**Hope you enjoy^^**


	7. Chapter 7: Something For His Art

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

The morning sun shone through the blue curtain into the large master bedroom of the Uchiha residence. With the sunlight beaming onto his eyelids, the now-Uchiha patriarch opened his eyes to see the hateful light showing the hour hand pointing at seven. Bringing his right arm as a cover, he shifted his sight to the familiar pressure on his left arm. His pink-haired wife was sleeping soundly with his left arm as her pillow. _That peaceful look_. Sasuke brought his left hand to give a soft stroke on her smooth hair while keeping his sight on her serene expression.

Last night was the night of ecstasy. They normally held back in the past but with Sarada's absence, nothing can hold them back in the union, especially Uchiha Sasuke. Guess one would call that a man's inner or beast nature. He closed his onyx eyes to remember every second of their union, something he would never expect to do so if it was in the past. The voice he cherished then brought him into the real world.

"Ohaiyo, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke was welcomed by Sakura's smile. Both kept their stare lustfully until Sasuke cut off by pulling her naked body against his. Even now, Sakura continued to blush at the warmth. To her, that warmth will never be the same or repeated to the point of boredom. She quietly snuggled in Sasuke's arms while the latter kept his arms around her. That posture kept still with both enjoying the warmth as Sakura broke the silence.

"So what are you going to do, since Sarada's not here?"

"...Guess I'll just have to wait for her to come back then."

"Hm, so it's your turn to wait for her now."

"Hn, are you saying it's payback?" Sasuke implied to his frequent absence.

"Hmm, I didn't say that, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sakura then remembered the conversation with her daughter about the trip and giggled to herself "Guess I won the bet."

"What bet?" Sasuke asked, as he looked down to the emeralds.

"It's. A. Secret." Sakura simply smiled in keeping that little bet with Sarada. Attracted, Sasuke reached out to have a mouthful kiss with Sakura. Caught off-guard, the woman put up zero resistance against the man's desire as her hand went to the sides of her head unknowingly. Sasuke then lifted himself on top of her. Without any resistance or withdrawal from the other, they again resumed their love session for the second time euphorically.

* * *

"A~CHE!" Sarada sneezed.

"You alright?" Chouchou asked.

Sarada nodded with her hand pinching her nose. "Yeah, kind of."

"Someone's must be gossiping behind ya back, girl."

The Uchiha frowned at that statement as the Akimichi turned away. "_Must be Mama talking about me with Aunt Ino._" Sarada then shifted her sight to the direction of the wind blowing through her short hair.

The group were still in the Land of Fire but now traveling in a different method. Although they have to reach the train station at the Konoha-Suna borders by nightfall to be on schedule, the kids were pretty much tired from waking up earlier than they used to (more like one hour earlier...). Lucky for them, the elderly couple in the inn hired a carriage for them. The children continued their sleep throughout the journey until Boruto whined once again, waking everyone up.

"Mooooo, can't we just teleport ourselves to Sanugakure!?"

Konohamaru punched the boy's head in annoyance "It's Sunagakure, Boruto, and if we are to do that, you guys aren't gonna learn anything from this trip then!"

Boruto sulked to the jonin as Shikadai yawned next to him. Shino could only sighed on the driver's seat. At the end of the carriage, Inojin was sketching the group in his book. As much as his mother wanted him to gain in the trip as a ninja, the boy personally wanted to gain something in the artistic manner. His father once told him that he simply draw anything at sight but Inojin wanted more. Something that could ignite a life in his art.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. The five children turned their little heads to the driver's direction, with some raising their eyebrows at curiosity. Shino then turned his 'eyes' to them.

"We'll rest here for the time being."

"Will we be on time though, Shino-san?" Konohamaru asked.

Shino nodded. One by one, the Academy students stepped out of the carriage and went in awe to what was in front of their eyes. A glittering river with two sides of pure greenery. If it wasn't for the morning sun, the river would not appear to be as magnificent as it would be at present. With his cerulean eyes reflecting the clear waters, Boruto immediately rushed to the river.

"IT'S THE SEA!"

"Ehm, it's actually a river, Boruto." Shino corrected the boy who did not listen but jumped into the river water with joy. Sarada, Shikadai and Inojin sighed at the blonde's stupidity while Chouchou was glancing at the river for potential food. Both Sarada and Shikadai had to stop the girl from falling into the river as she was about to reach out for raw fish.

"Ch..Chouto, Chouchou. You're gonna get wet!" Sarada said in annoyance.

"Fi...Fish...F...Food..." Chouchou hypnotically muttered.

"Haaa, how troublesome..." Shikadai muttered to himself while pulling Chouchou's shirt with Sarada. The three was then welcomed by a big splash of water. Dumbfounded, Sarada, Shikadai and Chouchou glared at the perpetrator of the day.

"HAHAHAA, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT!?" Boruto continued laughing at his ignorance.

"Bo..."

"...ru..."

''...to!" Each muttered at discontent; one for wetting her clothes, one for making things more troublesome and one for disturbing her food hunt. They then stepped the game up against the blonde by throwing river water against each other, like real children.

Unbeknownst to them, Inojin was at the sidelines, sitting on a rock with his knee supporting his art book. As he continued sketching the happy occasion, he somehow realized that he was putting more concentration on a particular subject in his art than the others. Thinking that it could be a mere coincidence, a splash of water welcomed him. Looking through his dripping hair, Inojin stared at the snickering Uzumaki before several waves of splashes welcomed the two by Sarada, Shikadai and Chouchou. Inojin then dropped his art book at the side to have Boruto to play for his 'crime'.

The five children then began their water war among each other in smiles and laughter, with the adult shinobis happily watching them from the trees.

* * *

**Enjoy the two-sides story^^ Pls review, fav or follow as a sign of support! Thanx!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Train Alone

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

Only the sound of a six-years-old boy welcomed the sunset before the night.

"ERRRRrrrrrrrr…" Uzumaki Boruto moaned while hanging depressingly on the window frame.

"Oi Boruto, are you alright?" Inojin asked the other blonde.

"Like hell he is. He's like gonna puke at us any time soon." Chouchou answered in his place.

"MUOooooo!"

"EHHHHHH!" All four in his group screamed out of disgust when Boruto began vomiting his third one out the window of their train carriage.

_That's right. _It has been two hours since Shino's group boarded the train to Suna for the next nine hours. Unexpectedly, Boruto's stomach began growling with his face colour turning green in the first thirty minutes. Then the spree started there.

The first one was not a pleasant experience as he puked in front of Konohamaru's legs. At annoyance, the jonin literally gave up in lecturing the blonde and left for cleaning at the other carriage. Unknowingly, Shino, who was also suffering motion sickness, had to retire into slumber in the whole trip, leaving the five children alone until the jonin's return.

After the third one, Shikadai lazily patted Boruto's back, who was leaning on his knees with a pale face. Sarada and Inojin did nothing with their sympathetic looks on the boy, while Chouchou cared less.

"_For me to show this side at a place like this…_"

"You look pathetic now, Boruto." Inojin said without a care of emotion.

Without any energy in him, Boruto could only glare at him and collapsed on the couch. He suddenly thought about his apparent survival in this train for the next seven hours. Then a sudden cold feeling was felt on his feverish forehead, causing him to open his eyes to see two obsidians behind a pair of red-framed glasses.

"Wha…What are you doing, four eyes!?" Boruto stuttered towards the annoyed Uchiha.

"Trying to make you feel better." Sarada calmly responded while pushing her glasses back onto her nose. All she did was to make this guy better by putting a wet cloth on his forehead like what her Mama would do in the hospital but it seemed her effort was not appreciated, like she care much though. "_At least be thankful, you blockhead shannaro!_"

Boruto then noticed the wet cloth on his lap and realized "_This is…didn't think she would be this nice…_" "Th…Thanks."

"Hn." "_Well he does have some brains here._" Sarada thought.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Shikadai was leaning against the window, 'enjoying' the sandy view outside the train. When he was about to close his eyes, two shadowy figures caught his sight.

"What's wrong, Shikadai?" Inojin asked, wondering why his childhood friend was not sleeping by this time around.

"There's someone on top of the train."

"Eh!?"

Sarada, Inojin, Chouchou and surprisingly Boruto slammed Shikadai against the window to get a better view. Through the shadow created by the sun, they could see two shadows crawling above the train in a sly manner. For these Academy students, it can only mean one thing.

"Those guys…Robbers!?" Boruto asked.

"Thieves!" followed by Chouchou,

"Bandits?" as well as Inojin,

"Aren't they the same?" and Sarada,

Finally Shikadai "Can you get off me first?"

At the final statement, the four got off and Boruto slammed his fists together enthusiastically.

"HN! Let's get them, guys!" Boruto shouted but pouted with his bloated cheeks when the train had a slight bumper.

"Haaa…Boruto, we're just six-years-old students here and those guys are probably experienced bandits. We won't stand a chance against them." Sarada realistically responded but in her mind "_Hn, that sounds fun though, and maybe I could test my skills here…_"

"That's right. We should wait for Aburame-sensei or Sarutobi-sensei first and then…"

"Then what? We'll get our butts kicked here before those two even get their butts here. I'm with cha." Chouchou put her hand on Boruto's shoulder.

"You're just worried about your future snack time, you glut." Inojin spoke out but Chouchou let it off coolly.

"Yeah, it's stupid to go after those guys." Shikadai added with his aloof expression.

"Come on! Wouldn't you wanna see their freak-out faces?" Since it was 2-2 to go after the 'invaders', all he needed was the Nara's vote with a little secret only he knew, not even Inojin.

All four stared at the Nara who seemed to be contemplating in his eyes closed. Once his green eyes appeared, Shikadai then said "Being beaten up by kids as long as their arms….let's do it.", followed by a smirk.

"YOSHA!" Boruto punched the air with a cheer, only to be followed by another false alarm of vomit due to another bumper. Behind him, Chouchou and Shikadai grinned 'sadistically', while Sarada and Inojin sighed.

* * *

Racing against the sandy wind, two men in tattered clothes were climbing their way along the train carriage.

"Just a little bit more, Geniji. We'll reach the storage carriage and hide there until we reach Sunagakure."

"Great! As long as no one intervenes, we won't be caught from illegal boarding. Let's keep going, Genichi-niisan."

The two trespassers continued crawling along the rooftop with the red sun accompanying at the side. Genji then noticed a little brown hawk flying next to him. He then bumped against his older brother.

"Wh…Why stop?"

Genichi pointed his finger at front. Genji tilted his head enough to see pass Genichi's head. A small reddish yellow toad was squatting in the middle of the carriage, with its belly expanding back and forth.

"…do frogs live in the desert?" Genji asked.

Genichi smacked his head "You idiot."

The frog then spitted a large spread of yellow oil towards the trespassers' eyes. The oil somewhat stung their eyes and the two instinctively stood up to get rid of the oil in their eyes. With their sights hindered, a kunai with an attached thread flew from one of the windows to the rooftop. The small hawk grabbed the kunai with its claws and flew to the other side. The men, in their struggles, tripped over the thin thread and landed on their stomachs with their heads off the carriages.

Genichi and Genji finally got most of the oil off their eyes and opened them widely. Nothing but a giant monster-like shadow appeared in front of their eyes. Such a sudden sight was a huge shock to the two cowards.

"ARGHHHH!"

The two lost their balance on the rooftop and relied on their long arms to grab the thin railings on the rooftop. The next thing at sight did not favour their situation as they saw a bloated figure crammed inside the train carriage. The two started sweating profusely, with their eyes and mouths wide opened until a deep voice came out.

"Bo!"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

They were scared out of their wits that their shivering hands released the railings. Their bodies were left flying across the sandy wind, next to the window. One of the windows opened widely and five heads pooped out to see their satisfying results of fear and screams.

"YEAHHH HOOOO! TAKE THAT, ROBBERS!" Boruto joyfully shouted out while waving his hand.

"AND DON'T COME BACK, PEA HEADS!" Chouchou added with chips in her mouth.

"Woah, now that's not troublesome enough to see that." Shikadai spoke out.

"I still don't think they're bandits…What about you, Inojin?" Sarada asked.

"Ha…." Inojin sighed.

After closing the window, the five sat down with Boruto taking the lead again, this time non-stop. "Yaaah, didn't you see those guys' faces!? With our skills, nothing's in our way! Let's do that again!"

"…HA!?" The four shouted after a tiring day.

* * *

**And that's their little adventure... Can you guys guess who did what? All of them had a part in their little game^^**

**Enjoy^^ &amp; pls fav, follow &amp; review as a support to the story^^**


	9. Chapter 9: Push & Pull

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

At the final horn of alarm, Aburame Shino finally woke up from his motion sickness to see the train approaching its end route among the sandy domain. Still darkened with the light presence of the moon, he could see the slight gleams of the rising sun across the orange horizon. Having his insects to manage his bodily circulation, Shino walked out of his cabin, leaving Sarada and Chouchou occupying the two couches in their slumbers. With a slight knock on the next cabin door, the Sarutobi jonin opened it quietly with dark circles surrounding his eyes like a panda.

Puzzled by the sudden change of appearance, Shino tilted his head to see through the jonin's head and realized the main cause. While Shikadai and Inojin were sleeping like quiet angels on one couch, Uzumaki Boruto was surprisingly snoring loudly for his age while constantly spreading his whole body around the other couch.

"_Ah, so that's why Konohamaru couldn't sleep…_" Shino sighed with pity on the jonin and also gratefulness for his spare from the snore. "We're reaching soon. I received from my bugs that they're waiting for us there with Kankuro-san."

Konohamaru nodded "Understood."

He turned around and first shook Shikadai and Inojin from their deep slumbers. At the wake, Shikadai yawned loudly while Inojin silently rubbed his green eyes out of their tiredness. Reluctantly, Konohamaru tried to shake the last boy but only to receive several unexpected words to be heard in the entire cabin.

"Mamhmm, don't think you're all that…Inojin…cause I…Sarada…Stupid…Hokage…"

"_What on earth is he dreaming about?_" "Wake up, Boruto. We're reaching soon."

Slightly opening his blue eyes to see a close-up of his sensei's face, Boruto yelled out of surprise.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Boruto then leapt out of the train with a small puff of sand emerging from his landing. Carrying his bag over his shoulder, Boruto scratched his head and yawned together with the always-sleepy Shikadai.

Sarada, tired of seeing such act, spoke out "Will you guys even stop yawning?"

"Whatever, four-eyes. It's not like you never yawn before."

"What was that, troublemaker?" The two started shooting electric daggers towards each other.

"Let's not fight, guys and let's eat!" Chouchou tried to break the fight, which succeeded with two heavy sighs from them.

Sarada then realized her bag pack was removed from her shoulders and turned immediately to get the person stealing, only to see Inojin carrying hers and his on each shoulder. Without any words, Sarada tried to get her bag back but Inojin pulled away.

The Uchiha then pouted to her annoyance "I can carry that, Inojin."

"My dad told me to help girls out by carrying their bags." Inojin smiled.

"Hey, then what bout me? I'm a girl too, you know." Chouchou called out.

"I don't think you want me to touch your bag of food, right pig?"

"Hmph, says the one with the word pig in his name, but you got a point." The Akimichi leisurely walked away, leaving the two behind.

With the conversation between the two acting as her opportunity, Sarada tried to reach for her bag again, only to let Inojin to shake her off and walk away. Her Uchiha genes have then led her into thinking it as a challenge as Sarada immediately ran to the Yamanaka with the Uchiha smirk "Come on, just give it back to me!"

Inojin easily dodged the girl's advances, even with two bags on his shoulders "No can do, glasses."

On the sidelines, Boruto realized the sudden commotion between the two and the unsettling feeling in his stomach escalated with Shikadai's words.

"Don't you think those two are getting closer lately?"

"Ha…Huh?! Them? Closer!? Not a chance in my sharp eyes!" Boruto hastily denied the fact that was totally unrelated to him.

Shikadai's curiosity heightened as he decided to push it further "Well, it's not my concern or a surprise to see those two together when we get older."

"To….Together!? Those two!? How can that be, Shikadai?!"

Shikadai then pointed his finger to the two who were running in circles with smiles surrounding their faces "Isn't that what guys and girls do if they like each other? This thing called the push-and-pull method?"

The Uzumaki started to get flustered as the thought of having Sarada and Inojin together irked his mind a lot. He then jumped out of the sand carriage to at least grab Sarada's attention from Inojin.

"OOOIII. What are you guys…Argh!?"

Boruto's shout had the two stopped on their spots before he accidently kicked his own ankle with the other foot and fell onto one of them. Other than the scorching wave steaming out of the hot sand, Boruto could also feel the other person's breath. Once he opened his eyes, all he saw was green.

Standing in front of them, Uchiha Sarada was in deep shock to see Boruto landing on top of the surprised Inojin, with their faces apart by little inches. Boruto, after realizing, jumped out in panic and Inojin pulled himself from the hot sand, saved from the two bags behind him. The three were in deep shock as the memories of that _kiss _suddenly emerged in their heads.

Only then, Sarada collected herself and voiced out to bring the other two back "Weirdos."

"Wa…Wait! It's not like that! There's nothing going between me and him, four eyes!" Boruto explained in deep panic.

"…" Inojin kept quiet, only to have his ears to be covered in deep redness.

Behind Shikadai, Chouchou was also watching the entire commotion and a brilliant idea suddenly popped out, leading the girl to quietly snicker in her snacks and Shikadai to wonder about the meaning behind her evil snickering.

* * *

_Third day after the children's leave, same dawn_

Naruto was buried by work and ramen cups with Shikamaru looking through the mission papers. At the sudden swing of the door, the Uzumaki lazily welcomed the shinobi.

"Yo, Sasuke teme…"

"I've completed the mission." Sasuke handled own a scroll to Shikamaru, ignoring his friend's usual condition as a Hokage.

"Thanks for the work, Sasuke." Shikamaru spoke.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away to the doors before Naruto stopped him.

"Come on, Sasuke, can't you just stay a little longer?"

"Hn, who wants to be with you, dobe?"

"Haa…can't you just spare some time with me other than Sakura-chan? I know she's your wife and you want to have her all night…" Naruto paused at the sudden glare from the Uchiha. The current Hokage could not risk his papers to be in a big mess again but continued his words carefully "…but you should at least spend some time with us too."

"Haa. Fine." The Uchiha agreed reluctantly to keep Naruto's nagging shut and go back home quickly.

Naruto stood in shock "Huh? Really!?"

"…"

"Then let's go to the hot springs!"

"Huh!?" Sasuke and Shikamaru questioned in unison at the sudden call.

"YOSHI! Shikamaru, get our usual gang to meet at the usual place at 3 today! Alright, I'm gonna finish all of this!" Naruto excitedly shouted out his declaration of the day.

Without words, Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged eye contact and sighed because there is no way to stop the Uzumaki's enthusiasm at all. The two then left the Hokage office; one to inform all their available male friends to join the hot spring union while the other to return to his wife's side with this sudden news.

* * *

**Once again, thanx for fav, follow &amp; reviews. Hope the same for this chap^^  
**

**Hope u enjoy while waiting for the next chapter bot the adults hot spring session^^**


	10. Chapter 10: It Happens Again

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the author.**

* * *

Echoing against the tiled walls with grand pictures, the men of the usual group were scrubbing their naked bodies while some were changing or already soaking themselves in the hot herbal water. The room was quite grand and big in favour of the Seventh Hokage who normally traps himself in the Hokage office.

Finishing their work slightly later than expected, Naruto and Shikamaru stepped into the vapour-filled with their own buckets of soaps.

"You're late, o' great Hokage-sama!" Kiba yelled from the bath.

Naruto rubbed his head apologetically "Haha, sorry guys. Just that this guy here wants the work to be more perfect so..."

"That was far from perfect honestly…" Shikamaru sighed as he sat down for a quick wash. True to the blonde's words, he did finished them an hour earlier but only to receive eye twitching from SHizune and Shikamaru for his usual messy handwriting. It was even more troublesome than reading Shikadai's lazy writing if forced by none other than Temari.

Naruto glared at the Nara who cared less about it. He then noticed the amiss.

"Eh, where're Sasuke and Sai?"

"Over here."

Naruto turned to see the two seemingly identical dark-haired men walking into the bath in a yet different manner. While Sai greeted the rest with his usual smile, Sasuke simply nodded with his normal 'hn'. Glad that most of them were at his sight, he began counting which he realized.

"Shikamaru…Sasuke…Sai…Choji…Kiba…who else isn't here?"

Kiba grinned while resting against one corner "If you're talking about Lee, he's still training his clone kid but he said he'll come here soon."

"Haa…and who else…?"

"You're forgetting Shino. Man, he ain't gonna be happy to hear that, Naruto." Choji replied before rinsing with the last bucket of water.

"Ahhahaha, you're right." "_Ahah, he'll sulk from the moment he finds out about this…_"

Chatters were overheard from the other side, which were noticeably female. After hearing for a while, Naruto and Choji got shocked with the former voicing out his shock.

"Wait a sec! They're here!? H-How!? Why!?"

"Well…I was with Ino while Shikamaru-san called me."

"And Temari asked me why am I out of the Hokage dungeon."

Naruto turned his head to the Uchiha who was quietly scrubbing sand and dirt but obviously avoiding the Uzumaki's stare. Well, the entire male chamber knew that one person could only rally all the girls…no, women in one place.

* * *

Chattering in the other side was six closely acquitted women of different backgrounds. Sakura struggled to tie her hair with the heavy vapour wetting it. She then gave up by tying it low with the tip touching the water, much to her annoyance.

"Woahhh, sooo nice…" Ino stretched out with the hot water easing her tense muscles.

"Haa. I thought it was something urgent in the hospital when you suddenly called me out of the blue." Sakura sighed heavily, thinking of the heavy workload left to be checked and signed later on.

"Mooo, Sakura, you should relax abit."

"Ino, you do know that it's the dry season now and more people are getting sick."

Tenten interrupted "Sakura, I agree with Ino. You should relax and trust your kouhais more. I'm sure they can survive without their precious Haruno-sensei for a day."

Sakura was shut in silence. Hinata simply smiled while Temari and Karui were enjoying the hot spring as their favourite spots. Seeing that everyone could only gather in times like this, Sakura let go of her muscles to soak deeper into the water until Ino asks for the beans.

"So Sakura, how many times did you do it with Sasuke-kun?"

The pink head rose in shock "Ha…Ha!? What are y-you…!"

Ino snickered slyly "Come on, since Sasuke-kun came back, you're all smiley the whole day with this aura we all know of."

"S-So what!? That has nothing to do with you still!" Sakura proclaimed. She always gets flustered whenever that subject comes out and Ino just likes to tease her about it.

"Ah, come to think it, you were wearing quite new bra and underwear. What? Trying to lure the beast out of the Uchiha?" Karui joined in with a snicker, which Ino favoured.

Sakura unknowingly tensed her shoulders up. It was actually her last to wear because she kept on forgetting to put the rest out of laundry in the past few days, since her husband came back. Whenever it was the heat or her emotions that reddened her cheek, the two long-haired vixens were not going to let her go on that.

"We-Well, it-it's just that I haven't dried the rest yet. Nothing else!"

"Hhhhmmmmm…"

"At least the ones I have here are better than some of you." Ah, she just have to say that.

"What was that, Uchiha? Just cos you got nicer ones doesn't mean you got big ones hn?"

Those words then stroke a nerve in Sakura "Ma, Karui-san, at least mine has better designs than yours right now."

"What's that, you Uchiha fox!?"

"Come again, you Akimichi hog!"

The pink and red heads clashed their foreheads with their teeth gritted and eyes throwing daggers at the other. It was known that Sakura and Karui have a so-called competition on the size of their busts and this day is the same as always. The other four could do nothing but to watch their mental fight in the steamy bathhouse.

"Ehmmm, should we stop them?" Hinata wondered.

"Let them be. They'll cool down with the water here." Temari commented.

"And I'm the one who's used to fight with Sakura about busts." Ino sighed at the past.

"Hm, but how did the subject change again?" Tenten wondered the same as others while the mental fight continued.

* * *

On the other side, the men were caught off guard by the women's change in topic. Naruto turned to the Uchiha who appeared to be shutting his eyes tighter than just now. After recalling Ino's words, he then realized something and taunted the Uchiha.

"Hmmm, so you were doing 'it' the whole time you're back…"

"Shut your month, dobe." With a sudden shot of the onyx glare behind the dark locks, Naruto backed off to knock the similarly-uncomfortable Choji. No one would have thought of hearing such things in their short breaks and the then-silence was broken.

"At least Sasuke's is bigger than yours, Naruto." Sai sarcastically commented out of the blue.

Naruto then stood out from the water "YOU WANNA GO THERE AGAIN, SAI!? ARGH, WHAT'S WITH YOU AND INO IN THIS…!?"

"YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME AND MY HUBBY, HUH!?"

Ino's shout reached Naruto across the rooms which ignited a familiar fear in the Hokage. Sai simply kept that annoying smile of his while Shikamaru sighed.

"Can things get more troublesome than now?"

Then, whispers outside caught the men's attention.

"Nehne, isn't the one with the weird hair colour the best?"

"You've got bad taste. I prefer the curvy blonde."

"Huah! You're going for curves? I'll up for the black one with the big bust!"

"Shutup! If you guys keep talking, we'll be seeing stars instead of…"

A hand suddenly grabbed one of the boys by the neck. Before the choked one retaliated, he and his other friends were petrified by the emerging demons from the shoulders of five men. Their fears became worse when they recognized the one choking their leader.

"Ho-Hokage-sama!"

"Instead of what, may I ask?"

"W-well w-we-we…" spoke the one who said his comment first. With his angry aura emerging, the four boys shivered in fear while female screams were heard along with a collapsing sound. The men rushed out of their room with towels wrapped around their hips. Much to their concern, the female counterpart of the group appeared one by one with bathrobes on. Naruto then grabbed his wife on the shoulders after seeing her.

"Hinata, are you alright? Did they peek!? Argh, I'll get those brats..."

Hinata held onto Naruto's entire arm to stop him "I'm fine, Naruto-kun. We just rushed out to check what's going on."

"Huh? It wasn't from your room?" Chouji asked.

"Of course not!" Karui placed her hands on her hips.

The next scream came out of the room after theirs. The adults rushed into that room, only to see four unfamiliar girls. Ino immediately called out the familiar one.

"Mirai!?"

A shaggy black haired girl turned around to see her late father's old team "Ino-neesan!? Shikamaru-niisan!? Also Choji-niisan!? Why's everyone doing here!?"

"Same goes to you. What's going on here?" Ino asked.

"My friends and I were about to change when the roof suddenly collapsed. If I'm not wrong, it was something green…"

All the adults except Sasuke, Sai, Temari and Karui stoned in shock with a memory of the past came about "_DON'T TELL ME…!_"

Something rose from the debris which shocked Mirai and her friends, only to reveal himself as the Green Beast…

"Lee?!" Tenten shouted.

Shockingly but familiar, Mirai's friend with light blue hair immediately grabbed Lee by the collar and started shaking aggressively "How DARE you peek on us!? You really have guts, huh, you dirty old man!?"

"Y-you're mistaken! I was just training on the rooftop and suddenly fell into here. Honestly!" Lee denied with effort.

A short-haired blond then spoke up "Mhm, here of all places?"

"JUST ADMIT IT, YOU GREEN PERV!" The light blue hair girl continued her act upon Lee.

Even though it was just the same, Naruto and the rest could not bear to save Lee as they were caught up by this déjà vu. In midst of the commotion, the earlier group of buys tried to make their way of escape.

"Come on, now's our chance." One whispered.

"Dang! Can't see Mirai-chan's today!"

"Yeah, all thanks to the big dudes there."

"Who the hell wants to see old ladies anyway?"

Suddenly, their movements were stopped by a sudden grip on their shoulders and a familiar aura. They turned around to see five women with flaming eyes onto them. While they were scared of their lives, Sakura's eyebrows twitched as she asked _politely_.

"What was that again, you say?"

All left was the never ending screams of pain worth ten years and sighs from the men, woman and girls.

* * *

**Thanx for the fav, follows &amp; reviews as always^^**

**This' prob the longest I've written here. Some of u might b confused abot the deja-vu thing. If curious, refer to Naruto Movie 6 prologue.  
**

**Hope u enjoy^^ Pls fav, follow, &amp; review as a support to the story &amp; writer!**

**Til then!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Girl?

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.**

* * *

Boruto scorned after suffering another bumper. With the thought of having an outburst of his opinion, the carriage finally stopped. The clothed curtain lifted, with Shino's face appeared after.

"We're here, kids."

One by one, five children landed onto the sandy ground with their bags on their backs. Enveloped by curiosity, Boruto ran off to the opposite side where the front carriage was facing, followed by Sarada, Inojin, Chocho and Shikadai. Much to their clueless surprise, their two supervisors did not stop them.

Once shadowed by the giant valley guarded by Sand shinobis, the five little bodies were then welcomed by the glaring sun and heat but they paid little attention to that. Their eyes were drawn to the magnificent sand-like buildings, connected through little wires and lanterns. Skyscrapers were standing tall among the little brown 'huts'.

"Well, kids, welcome to Sunagakure." Kankuro proudly revealed his home village.

Sarada was the first to mutter "T-To have such buildings in the middle of a desert is…"

"AMAZING!" Boruto shouted with all his might, shocking the rest as always.

Kankuro smirked at the expected outburst from _that person's son. _He then coughed for attention "Alright, alright. Let's go. There's no time to lose."

"Kankuro-jisan, are we meeting Gaara-jisan too?"

"Tomorrow, kiddo." Kankuro ruffled the annoyed Shikadai's hair.

As the group descended the stairs to the main ground, the Academy students' astonishment grew with every passing of the sand-like buildings. With a turn, the group reached a market that was not too quiet or crowded. All eyes were fixated to several stores for different reasons.

"F-Food! What kind of coating is this!?" The Akimichi stared hungrily at a biscuit store with a display of different colour coatings on the food.

"Hey, Shikadai, Inojin! Isn't this mask great to prank Teuchi-jichan?" Boruto put on a demon-like mask as the two merely stared at his endless attempts.

While watching them, Kankuro sensed someone looking at him and followed his senses to see Sarada staring at him.

"What's wrong? If I'm not wrong, you're Uchiha's child, right?"

"That's right. I want to ask you, Kankurou-sensei, have you seen…Papa recently?"

"Eh? Not at all…"

Sarada faced the floor in despair. Chocho noticed it and decided to take things to her side.

"Hey Sarada, carry this for me!"

Taken aback, Sarada instinctively held onto two packs of biscuits that were thrown to her chest.

"W-Wha!? Cho-?"

"Come on Sarada! I need your help to get my list done!"

Chocho immediately dragged the Uchiha away from Kankurou to walk further into the market. The warmth on her wrist cooled down the solemn in her heart. Sarada smiled at her friend's secret attempt to cheer her up.

While being relieved, Kankurou then spoke to himself "Ha…Great…now I have to gather them again." The man sighed as the five children were scattered under the jonins' watchful eyes.

* * *

The children were then guided to a guesthouse that was catered for the Konoha visitors. Aside from the sandy-like walls, the internal part was far from the children's expectations. Rather than the tacky stories told by proud, ignorant Konoha citizens, the interior was nothing like its exterior; cream tiled floor, scarlet bricks, brightly-lit lamps, a mix of brown and silver furniture.

Sunagakure has nothing but improvements in their living standards, thanks to the great efforts of the current Kazekage.

The five students entered, watching every corner at awe. As obvious, their childish curiosity had them wanting to touch the decorations before a stern voice echoed.

"Your parents will be paying if anything breaks."

The thought of a towering anger shrank the children into obedience. Konohamaru merely giggled at the effect of his threat while Shino handled some room matters at the counter without a worry.

Inojin, being the usual, took out his drawing book and began sketching the city through the glass window. Shikadai retired to his nap on the sofa while Boruto was impatiently twirling a leaf with his finger out of annoyance.

"Alright, I've gotten the keys to the rooms. Since the other group isn't here yet, we'll wait for them in the rooms first."

"AH, finally!" Boruto shouted in joy as he rushed to the stairs behind the senseis and Shikadai.

Sarada stood to find her bag missing again. She sighed and turned to the perpetrator.

"Give it back, Inojin." The Uchiha held her hand out towards the Yamanaka who ignored her and walked towards the stairs.

"My mother told me to watch over you in this trip. That's why." Inojin gave a smile which however struck a nerve in the girl.

"Look, I won't tell Ino-baasan that you ignored or treated me badly. So forget it."

"Ok." Much to her surprise, the boy continued walking without a hint of giving the bag. Sarada then hurried to claim her right.

"I mean it. Just forget it."

"I am forgetting it."

"I don't mean the bag. I meant Ino-baasan's request."

"I am forgetting my mother's request."

"Then why…!?"

It was then the time for Chocho's plan.

"Oi Sarada!"

The Uchiha turned to her friend "What, Chocho?"

"Please, let him do it. Didn't he say that a guy should help a girl carry her bag?"

"Y-Yeah…but…"

Chocho glanced further to the front of the line. There stood the other blonde who was eavesdropping over the conversation, judging by that pursed mouth and stiff, sharp eye contact onto Inojin and Sarada.

"_Hehe…_" "Then, let him, girl! It means that Inojin's treating you as a girl. Am I wrong, buddy?"

The claim had Inojin and Sarada blushed immediately, which Chocho found them funny. But what was more hilarious than the two was the flustered Boruto who then stomped his foot onto the wooden stairs in annoyance.

"W-What are you guys lazing back?! D-Did Konohamaru-sensei tell us to hurry!?"

He then pulled the startled Yamanaka up the stairs, leaving behind the two girls there.

"_Wh-What the heck, Boruto?! That's so not cool of you there!? Damn it dattebasa!_" Boruto cursed himself while walking towards the designated rooms.

"_M-Me…treating Sarada…a girl…I…_" Inojin froze in his thought whilst being dragged upon.

While Sarada was puzzled by Inojin who gave no refute to Chocho's last question, the other then snickered behind her back.

"_Hmmm, now it's time for Phase 2…_"

**###**

**Heeellooo!**

**Sorry for the long-waited updates! It's been a rough road there and yes, I am one of those with the writer block. But NO, I'm not the one to simply cut the story for my own sake or leave it hanging in the air. I'll keep on writing until I'm happy with everything.**

**Enough for my side!**

**Thanks for following the story even though it's gonna reach the end of 2015!**

**Let us all hv a greater year of 2016 &amp; hope to c u all again here!**

**Enjoy^^**


End file.
